


The Night When The Dark Council Ordered Pizza And Stayed To Party

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dark Council - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon - Marr Loves Disturbed, Headcanon - Vowrawn Loves Within Temptation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pizza, The Author Regrets Nothing, Very Hungry Sith Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: One day, the Dark Council has to work late; very late. They try to make the most of the situation.





	The Night When The Dark Council Ordered Pizza And Stayed To Party

Darth Marr first looked at the chrono on the council chamber's wall, showing that it was 0:24 a. m., then at his colleagues, all in different stages of exhaustion and fatigue. Those who were present via holo had already disappeared, but Ravage, Mortis, Vowrawn and Thanaton were still there, all in a half-asleep state, not looking a bit better than how Marr felt. This day's session of the Council was just... way, way too long, and now not one of the Darths had the energy to stand up and go home. Vowrawn even used his big throne-like chair as his makeshift bed, curling up into a ball and using the armrest as his pillow; Marr was quite sure it wasn't the least comfortable.

"How about... ordering pizza?" Ravage suggested, and when the others glared at him, he just shrugged. "I'm hungry, 'kay? Was a long day."

"Someone said 'pizza'...?" Vowrawn stirred, yawning and raising his head a bit. "I'm all in for a pizza."

"It's settled, then" Marr sighed, reaching for his holocomm to order; after working with them for long years, he knew his colleagues' preferences quite well.

Ravage was a slut for hot, spicy stuffs so Marr ordered his pizza with as much jalapeno as the Kaas Pizzeria & Pasta could offer, with the barely concealed purpose of finally seeing Ravage suffer, but the other was just grinning hearing the order. Vowrawn got his Hawaii Pizza, Mortis his vegetarian one, and Marr and Thanaton agreed to share one huge pizza with a lot of ham and even more cheese.

Half an hour later, the pizza boy stepped into the huge chamber as if he'd been walking to his execution, trembling, sweating and pale. He couldn't be blamed, though, for the poor boy was facing not less than five hungry Dark Council members in a far too confined space for such amount of power.

"Y-y-your orders, m-my L-Lords..." he stammered, handing the boxes to Darth Ravage.

The Sith grabbed them without a word, barely holding himself back from drooling, and the others mostly followed his example, only Marr had the composure to give a tip to the boy for the service. He thanked him and ran out of the chamber as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Vowrawn started a playlist from his music device, hoping to improve the mood around him. Marr liked Disturbed better but had no particular problem with Within Temptation, either, so he just shrugged, letting it. He was more interested in his pizza, anyway.


End file.
